George Can't Let Sleeping Mexicans Lie
" in Season 6 (ep.#15). |season = 6 |episode = 15 |overall = 117 |airdate = April 24, 2007 |code = 515 |imdb = tt1017573 |writer = Luisa Leschin |director = Sheldon Epps |guests = Mario Lopez Steven Wollenberg |previous = "George Gets Smoking Mad at Benny and Develops an Órale Fixation" |next = "George's Bogey-ous Relationship with Vic Is Putt to the Test" }} was the 15th episode in Season Six of George Lopez; it was also the 117th overall series episode. Written by Luisa Leschin, the episode, which was directed by Sheldon Epps, originally aired on ABC-TV on April 24, 2007. Synopsis While on their neighborhood watch route, George and Angie stumble across the new neighbor and his offensive lawn ornaments. Storyline The Lopez family strikes out against a new neighbor who's decorated his front lawn with an offensive art display (e.g. a statue of a sleeping Mexican). Benny breaks it, earning praise from George. However, the new neighbor puts up two idenitcal statues and one of a donkey. Max copies Benny's actions, nearly getting arrested. George scolds him and Angie gets a petition to remove the statues. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Victor Palmero Guest Star *Mario Lopez as Officer Sanchez *Steven Wollenberg as Bob Sorkin (as Steven Robert Wollenberg) Running Gags *George keeps saying the neighbor's garden gnome looks like Benny; "Put my mom in a poiny hat and let her beard grow, they could be twins". Trivia/Goofs *Throughout the series, various characters have mentioned that the series takes place in Los Angeles. However, when Officer Sanchez is in the police car, the camera pans over to where the side of the car is shown and you can see that it reads "San Francisco Police" and not "Los Angeles Police". *'Veronica': Do you want to go dancing? Officer Sanchez: No. I always feel like people are judging me.This is in reference to Dancing With The Stars, a show that pairs up professional dancers with celebrities. Mario Lopez who played Officer Sanchez in the episode competed on the show. Quotes :George: Angie, I am not putting up with this and my mom's gonna be mad, too. That thing looks just like her. :(Angie looks at the sleeping Mexican statue) :Angie: How can you tell? It's got a sombrero on. :George: Not the sleeping Mexican, the garden gnome! (George and Angie look at a garden gnome) You put my mom in a pointy hat, let her beard grow, they could be twins. ---- :George (to Angie while holding a bat): You know what they call this in the hands of a Judo master? :Angie: The last thing he touches before he dies? ---- :Police Radio: All units, we have a 647: a naked woman on foot chasing a truck at the corner of Riverside and Pad. :George: Angie, where's my mom? :Angie: I just talked to her. She's at the house. :George (to Sanchez): You're lucky it's not my mom naked. You see a lot of nasty stuff out here, but there's no training for that. ---- :Angie: George, you're going over there to threaten Sorkin and Ernie is your back up? What's he gonna do? Stand there and scream like a girl while you get hit? :Ernie: If that's what it takes. ---- :Angie: (after taking the bat from George): You're just gonna get hurt. You've got the reflexes of a drunk grandma! :Benny (snatches the bat from Angie): You got anything else to say about drunk grandmas? (Angie says nothing) I didn't think so. ---- :Max: (about Benny) She stole someone's identity? :George: Call her Joey Esparza and see if she turns around. ---- :George: (to Max) If you really want to make a difference, you get an education, get a good job, and then you can buy and sell people like Bob Sorkin. :Max: Dad, you can't really buy people can you? :George: Like I said, get an education! ---- Gallery Sleeping.jpg Blackisslimming.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Episodes with George's name in the title